In a vehicle, an accessory member may be attached to a vehicle part to achieve certain functions or for a decoration purpose. For instance, a safety belt may be attached to vehicle floor via a connector. In another example, a side curtain airbag may be attached to a pillar of a vehicle via a connector. The connector generally includes an assembling hole corresponding to an assembling hole of the vehicle part through which a fastener may pass to secure the connector to the vehicle part. At some assembled positions, the connector and the vehicle part may have an angle with a vehicle floor. Thus, it is difficult to align the assembling hole of the connector with the assembling hole of the vehicle part during the assembling process and adjustment is needed to align the assembling holes. The assembling process can be time consuming and has low efficiency.
It is desired to develop a connector to easily align the assembling hole of the connector with the assembling hole of the vehicle part.